The Beast
by AbyssfulInsanity
Summary: If I told you what I was, Would you turn your back on me? And if I seem dangerous, Would you be scared? I get the feeling just because, everything I touch isn't dark enough.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**I'm just going to say I've always wanted to do an insane Otis since he killed Ignatius in protection of Vlad and Eleventh Grade Burns when they went on a hunt~ I just thought it always fit him for some odd reason and I'm just a girl who's really into gore and blood ****_everywhere_****. So, for a warning, this fanfiction will contain: Blood, insanity, and missing limbs/organs. Mostly this will take place during Eleventh Grade Burns. Usually, the only one that can help Otis with this "beast" is Dorian without the needing of binding.**

**Enjoy, lovelies~**

* * *

_Prologue._

Vladimir managed to get rid of D'Ablo when he heard his uncle yelp.

"Otis!" He was still pretty broken up with what D'Ablo did to him. The hybrid hissed and darted over to the hall way where Ignatius and Otis were. His mocha pools widened at the sight of his uncle.

"O...Otis...?"

He's never seen his uncle look so..._ferocious_. Even with how many broken body parts _and_ still recovering over blood loss, Otis looked crazed. The mythology teacher hissed, gripping tightly at his father's wrist. With his head tilted to the side, the blonde smirked. Mustering the strength, Otis picked up Ignatius, slamming him against the wall, enough for the plaster to crack.

Dazed, the raven looked up at his son, glaring, "You're a _fool_ for letting yourself rely on the beast, Otis."

Azure pools blinked before the babe vampire chuckled, "_Father_," he smirked, face merely inches away from Ignatius' face, "you're the fool for thinking it's a _beast_. It is nothing...but my true self."

Before being capable of saying anything else, piercing scarlet pools widened at the nails digging into his flesh.

"_Now,_" Otis' smirk never left his face, his eyes upon looking at his father's chest, "Where's that heart of your's, _father_?"

"Otis..." Ignatius gasped at the fingers gripping against his beating organ. His eyes glanced up at his son before hesitantly looking that his heart.

Licking the blood off his fingers, the blonde hummed softly, looking at his father. "I've warned you, Ignatius." His cobalt blue pools narrowed, "You _dare_ not touch my nephew."

Chocolate orbs widened. Vlad's never..._never_ seen Otis like this. And it was because he was _protecting_ him!

His shoulders trembled. He certainly knew better to not anger his uncle after this. When Henry shouted at him, it drew him away from his uncle. Vlad didn't even want to know what he was planning on doing with the heart.

Seeming to come out of his daze when he heard Henry's voice, the Frenchman looked down. He blinked at his father's corpse. The vital organ still in his hand, crushed now. The blonde frowned, "Sorry, Ignatius." He chuckled hollowly, "Actually...I don't much care either way."

* * *

Otis grunted when Nelly swiped his cheek with a napkin. He sighed heavily, looking up at her emerald orbs with desperation and exhaustion.

The nurse obviously ignored his silent protest when she pointed to the bowl, "Eat."

The blonde pouted quietly before huffing. He pursed his lips, looking at the food. He was exhausted and he hasn't had blood since he had a taste of Henry.

When Nelly left, Vlad walked in quietly, looking at his uncle. His wrist was still in a brace. His brown eyes looked at the elder. He whispered quietly into his uncle's head, _"Otis, can I...talk to you?"_

Azure pools blinked before said vampire looked up at his nephew. He tilted his head to the side, _"What is it?"_

The Pravus looked at his uncle, sitting at the edge of the bed, since Otis had been bedridden since Nelly saw him. He frowned, _"When...we were in Stokerton and...you went to fight with Ignatius..."_

Otis' stomach twisted. He swallowed heavily, dropping the spoon next to the food he was forced to eat. His tired sapphire pools looked at his nephew, _"What about it...?"_

The raven swallowed heavily, looking at the Frenchman, _"I...saw what happened."_

The outlaw immediately froze. His skin turned paler than what he already was. He looked down, frowning. He gripped tightly onto the bed sheets, giving a shaky sigh, _"I wish you didn't..."_

Vladimir frowned, _"What... Otis, what _**_was_**_ that?"_

Otis sighed heavily, looking up at his nephew, _"When my sanity shrinks with either anger, possessiveness, or lack of blood, a beast within my mind will take over and I won't be in control of my body anymore."_ He sighed, brushing his bangs back, _"That's what you witnessed with my father and myself."_

The Pravus looked at his former teacher, frowning, _"How long have you dealt with it?"_

_"Since my first group of slayers. Tomas and I were out numbered, your father was injured and I could only wrap him up with a piece of cloth from my shirt."_ He smiled weakly, _"I was still young and didn't know what to do until the beast came alive. And I probably killed over thirty men that day, not to mention some vampires from trying to settle me... I almost killed your father as well."_

Vlad blinked, giving his uncle a terrified look, _"Otis..."_

_"If you tried to stop me, we may not be having this conversation right now... I could care less what Ignatius thinks of me and how I killed him. I gave him a fair warning." _Otis chuckled weakly, leaning against the headboard, _"That's why I'm glad I've been bedridden, yet I'm not at the same time. When my beast would soon begin to settle, I'd become unconscious and your father and Vikas would have to bind me until they know I'm completely safe to be unbound."_

The Frenchman placed a hand on his forehead, _"Sometimes I question if I really am a beast when I get to a point where my body's not stable with the monster in me. And I'm so sorry you had to see that."_

The raven shook his head, hugging Otis tightly, _"It's all right, Otis..."_

Sapphire pools blinked. The blonde looked down and nodded. He gently patted his nephew's ebony threads of hair before leaning back against the couch. He smiled, _"You should get ready to go out with Meredith tonight."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts, Vladimir." _The elder smiled, _"You need free time from the house. I'll be fine. I just need a well deserved rest."_


	2. First Kill: Hunger

**_First Kill: Hunger._**

_Otis sighed softly, keeping a close distance with Vikas. The walk was entirely silent while they walked back to the lodge._

_At least until the blonde gripped onto the older vampire's coat. Icy pools blinked as Vikas looked back at the young vampire. He tilted his head to the side, "What is it, Otis?"_

_Said man lips twitched into a frown. He stayed silent for a minute. His lips parted, the harsh winter breeze tossing his hair back, "I'm...different, aren't I, Vikas?"_

_The Russian blinked again. He stopped in his tracks, getting Otis to stop. His brows furrowed, "In what way do you mean?"_

_"You know exactly... After what happened with the slayers and Tomas..." His grip tightened on Vikas' coat, "I tried to protect him...but it felt like something snapped in my chest and I...was no longer there" Azure pools shut tightly, small hands reaching up to grip tightly onto his snowy golden locks. "And when...I woke up, I found myself being bound to a bed by you and Tomas."_

_Otis leaned against a tree, gritting his teeth, "I'm not normal. I'm different...aren't I...?"_

_The brunette only frowned. He knelt down to the Frenchman's height. He brushed away his bangs, "You aren't. It's true no vampire has lashed out like that randomly, but we don't know exactly what it is, Otis. We were scared that if you woke up, you wouldn't be there and that...thing would be."_

_The blonde released his hand from his hair, looking at the aquamarine orbs. He frowned, trying to settle himself from crying, "I don't know... I was just...terrified, Vikas. And the fact that Tomas was in a worse condition from when I passed out to when I woke up, it's obvious I hurt him."_

_"You just need to learn how to control it, Otis. You're still a very young vampire. Tomas and I will definitely help you along the way."_

* * *

Otis gasped hollowly. He panted heavily, looking around the bedroom in his new home - it was previously Tomas', but Nelly suggested he clean it up to live in.

He blinked at the sight of emerald eyes staring at him. The mythology teacher sat up, looking at the young man. He tilted his head to the side, "T-Tristian?"

Said drudge smiled softly, "Sorry to startle you, Otis. Vikas and I just arrived here."

Otis looked down with tired sapphire eyes. He looked down, a frown curling along his lips, "All right, I'll be down in a second to help you both."

Tristian chuckled, shaking his head, "No need, we got our belongings in here while you were sleeping. I noticed you weren't sleeping well." He tilted his head to the side, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes," the mythology teacher smiled, "you don't need to worry about myself, Tristian." Otis slid out of his sheets, standing up. He blinked when the door opened again, revealing Vikas. He looked like he was going to have a heat stroke.

The Frenchman snorted, walking over to the taller male. He tugged off his coat and unwrapped his scarf. He rolled his eyes, when Vikas grunted at him. Sapphire pools glanced back to see the smaller brunette looking a little warm. Otis shook his head, laughing softly at the two Russians.

"I'll be sure to get you both some clothing. Right now, Vikas, you'll have to suffer for a while." The young vampire looked back at his friend's drudge, "Tristian, you can slip into a pair of my clothes right now."

When Vikas groaned and Tristian smiled, thanking the blonde, he only chuckled. "I'll return shortly."

* * *

Instead of driving, Otis was walking.

Ever since that memory appeared in his sleep, it's been making him ponder. Why did it appear now? And walking...walking always helped Otis.

_"Why are you ignoring me?"_

The mythology teacher gasped shallowly. He looked around the empty streets of Bathory. He looked down, eyes narrowing, "That's none of your business. I have my damn reasons."

_"Oh? But last I recalled I was **you**." _

Otis grit his teeth at the scenery change. It was dark and all he could hear was the splashing of someone stepping along the water. His azure pools looked at himself.

No. It was his beast.

With such long, shaggy hair, one of its eyes red, with its fangs elongated in such a wicked grin, it was obvious it wasn't Otis.

The beast merely tilted its head, beginning to circulate his pawn.

Once... Twice... Thrice...

With each revolution, Otis kept his eyes steadily on the monster. Once in front of him again, the Frenchman took a small step away. His beast only chuckled at him. A small, bony hand was placed on the blonde's chest. He smiled, his long nails digging into his coat.

_"I know your starving, Otis. Your nephew can't cut your diet forever."_

Said vampire flinched, looking at the red eye, "I can last much longer. I may have lost it on Ignatius because of starvation, but it was also to protect Vladimir."

The other half snickered, tugging Otis down by his tie, _"You might as well **listen **to me, Otis. You need to eat if you want to keep **ignoring **__me."_

Otis gasped at the fangs digging into his lower lip. His own fangs elongated at the smell of it. His stomach growled irritably. He glared at the monster, watching him lick his lips satisfyingly. His long fingers covered his lip, being cautious on the other.

The beast smirked, gripping tightly on Otis' golden locks now. When a yelp echoed throughout the darkness, he merely chuckled. Chapped and bloodied lips eased their way up to the teacher's ear. The skin brushed against the cartilage as he spoke in an angered, warning tone.

_"You will **eat**, Otis whether it'd be on your will or not."_

When he was shoved away, Otis' normal scenery returned. He panted heavily, looking around. It was still empty within the streets. Good. He didn't want people thinking him for being insane.

Gritting his teeth, the young vampire rushed to the store, desperately trying to clear his mind from what his insanity half said to him.

* * *

Walking into the house, Otis kept his gaze down. Vikas and Tristian peeked up at the blonde.

They both blinked before Vikas spoke up, "Something troubling you?"

The blonde flinched before he looked up at the Russian vampire. He shook his head and held out the bags he got from the store, "Here. I made sure there was enough for you both. They're not in bags by size so you'll both have to figure out who's is who's."

The brunette quirked a brow. Otis blinked at the pushing in his mind. He glared, clamping down on his thoughts roughly. The taller vampire winced before chuckling. He walked over to his drudge, handing him the bags, "Tristian go unpack these clothes. I need to talk with Otis."

The small man nodded slowly, taking the bags into his arms. He rushed up the stairs as his master ordered him to.

The mythology teacher collapsed against the couch, laying down. He sighed heavily, resting his head on the pillow that was on the arm of the couch. His sapphire pools glanced up at the aquamarine.

Vikas merely smiled, "Is it bothering you again?"

The blonde groaned, his head throbbing. That was yes in the Russian's opinion. He shook his head, noticing the bloodstain on the younger's collar. It was his own of course.

"What is it this time?" He asked curiously.

At the embarrassing growling at Otis' stomach said it all. A dark blush flourished his pale cheeks. He covered his face with his hands, huffing, "Ever since I killed Ignatius, it's been telling me to eat, otherwise I'll lose it again and I don't want to." He frowned, "I want to eat, but I much can't when Vladimir's cutting my diet when it comes to eating from the source."

Vikas frowned, placing a hand on Otis' forehead, "Have you been getting sick at all?"

"Once." Otis sat up slowly, "I'm still curious on how I'm the only vampire that can catch a cold, have a fever or influenza." He frowned, "I haven't been normal since that _thing_ lashed out on the slayers and Tomas."

The mythology teacher blinked, looking at the Russian, "We're having guests tonight aren't we? I can see it in that smug grin of yours."

The brunette only laughed.

Otis frowned, "I'm serious... _He_ better not be there. Otherwise I'm _bound_ to lose it."

Vikas smiled, ruffling the golden threads of hair, "Why don't you go take a nap, Otis? You best do so. You wouldn't want to cause a scene when Dorian does arrive."

* * *

_"Are you lonely?"_

_The beast glared at Dorian, "Shut up!"_

_He thrashed at the Keeper, growling. The copper headed male leaned back, gently grabbing at Otis' wrist. His soft cocoa pools looked at the heterochromatic eyes. He smiled softly, wrapping his arms gently around the young vampire's small frame._

_"It's okay, I understand loneliness as well."_

_Why was he doing this? Why was Dorian so much more different than Vikas and Tomas? Why wasn't he bound up? Dorian wasn't supposed to be like this... But why...?_

_The beast screamed, pushing at Dorian. The taller vampire grit his teeth, ignoring the deafening screams. He pet the blonde locks, hushing the younger vampire, "Otis..."_

_"I'm not Otis!"_

_"But you are." Dorian looked back down at the blonde, "You are Otis. You are a different part of him, it's true. But you're still _**_him_**_."_

_The red eye flickered blue. The Keeper smiled, cupping the shorter male's pale cheeks, "You're still Otis in my eyes."_

_The younger vampire's knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He gripped tightly onto his shoulder, looking at the pavement. Otis frowned, ignoring the blood from his arm dripping on his slacks._

_Dorian smiled softly, looking at the Frenchman, "Let's get that arm stitched up, okay?"_

_Otis looked at the missing limb and sighed softly. He looked up at the Keeper and stood up slowly. He gasped quietly when he lost his balance, landing against the brunette. The elder blinked, catching the blonde. He smiled softly, "It's all right, I can carry you."_

_"I can...walk, Dorian."_

_Said vampire snickered and shook his head. He picked Otis up by his waist. He threw him over his shoulder, "Stop being stubborn, I got you." The Keeper hummed softly, grabbing Otis' missing arm on the ground._

_The mythology teacher looked down at the elder, "Hey! This isn't necessary!"_

_"Otis, it's fine, I can carry you."_

_"Dorian!"_

* * *

Otis aroused from his sheets, sighing heavily.

His sapphire orbs narrowed as he looked out the window, "What is it with all these memories?" He grunted, slipping out of his bed. The blonde walked over to his closet, tugging open the doors. He sighed heavily, unbuttoning his shirt. He looked at his arm, frowning at the thin scar along his arm. No one much knew about the small scars tattered along his body unless they knew about his beast.

Cobalt blue eyes looked down at the floorboard. Otis shook his head, grabbing a sweater and slipping it on. He blinked, looking at a piece of paper on his nightstand. The Frenchman grabbed a pen from his desk and grabbed the paper. He wrote a small note on the piece of paper, knowing _he_ was here. Otis flinched at the door opening. He sighed heavily when he saw Vikas, "I'll be down in a minute. Allow me to go pin this on Vladimir's home door and I'll return shortly."

The Russian nodded, "All right, I was about to wake you up anyways since you seemed to be sleeping longer than I thought.

Otis smiled, "I just woke up. I'll return shortly, I promise."

* * *

Otis hissed at Dorian, he slapped his hands away from him.

Azure hues narrowed into a glare, "Keep your distance away from me, Dorian."

Said vampire tilted his head, cupping his chin to look into the ocean blue eyes. He smirked, "Oh? Why should I? I know you're struggling, why not let me help again?"

He growled, shoving the brunette away, "Don't _touch_ me!" Otis glared, hands clenching tightly into fists, "Don't get near my nephew, don't get near me. I'm _not_ your damn toy, Dorian."

The taller man blinked. He chuckled when the blonde tried to make it past him. He smiled and gently wrapped his arms around the Frenchman's small frame. The younger whimpered and gasped at the hot breath rushing against his ear.

"I know you're hungry Otis, and I know you're struggling." Nails dug into the fabrics of the sweater, "You know you can come to me when you need my help. I don't think you want to be chained up again."

Otis was gently pushed away, getting him to stumble before catching his footing. The blonde looked back, his sapphire pools glared once more. He grunted when Dorian waved at him and began walking away. The mythology teacher growled before walking back into his house.

"Damn you. I wouldn't dare come to you...not again." He grit his teeth, walking up the steps to check up on his nephew, "Not after what happened."


End file.
